My Bloody ValentineFRUK ver
by Maiev-S
Summary: Versión FRUK/Franada de My Bloody Valentine


**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío.**

**My Bloody Valentine [FRUK ver.]**

Una vez era suficiente para darse cuenta de que ya había sido apartado de su vida. Ese "irse para siempre", no existía en el rubio de ojos verdes, y no iba a aceptarlo.

A su alrededor estaban desperdigadas varias botellas de ron barato, a las que muy pronto se uniría la que tenía en su mano a medio tomar, agitándola de un lado a otro y mirando a través del dañino líquido cristalino la escena que quería soñar.

Pero si esto fuera un sueño, sería una pesadilla. ¿Qué es peor que tus pesadillas sean tu realidad?

La persona que amaba recibía abiertamente los brazos de otra persona con ahínco, y en su rostro se notaba que estaba prendado de aquellos ojos violeta que estaban a su lado ahora.

Lo abrazó fuertemente, a ese pequeño cuerpo comparado con su constitución física, que si no era demasiada, era perfecta para recibir a un cuerpo como ése. Su estatura se parecía un poco la suya. Su cabello también era rubio, ¿verdad? Pero no tenía ojos violeta, ni esa dulce y amable actitud ante la gente. Sin embargo, su propio cuerpo podría caber igualmente en esos brazos con exactitud.

Entonces, ¿por qué estaba abrazando a esa persona, y no a él?

¿Por qué?

¿Había sido demasiado evasivo? ¿Había sido muy poco obvio? No esperará que le diga todo de frente, ¿o sí?

De todas formas, sea la causa que sea, ya era demasiado tarde.

Francis Bonnefoy había encontrado un nuevo amor, y ése no era él.

Lo más razonable ahora sería el olvidarle para siempre, ¿no es así? "Recuerda, aprende a olvidar" se dijo a sí mismo. "Unos cuantos tragos y todo estará bien".

Seguir su propio consejo había sido un arma de doble filo. Variaba entre recordar que debía dejarlo todo atrás, que debía dejar que se hunda en una laguna como el sapo que es, pero también desvariaba en cuánto de verdad lo quería, cuán era lo celoso que estaba, y cuánto detestaba tener que fingir que estaba feliz por su compromiso. Y había algo más que le molestaba sobremanera…Se sentía traicionado.

Esos ojos violetas, ese delicado cabello rubio ligeramente ondulado y adornado por uno de esos rulos característicos del nuevo mundo, esa personalidad amable, tímida y protectora…Arthur no podía odiarlo. Simplemente no podía. No le cabía en la cabeza poder odiar a uno de los que algún día fueron como sus hijos, o hermanos menores.

Matthew.

¿Por qué, Matthew? ¿Por qué no pudo ser cualquier otro? Incluso Alfred podría ser un buen saco de boxeo. Sin embargo, Matthew no tenía la culpa, y se veía tan enamorado como su mentor.

¿Qué hago? Podría quitar a Matt del camino, y él sería libre otra vez.

¡NO! ¿Cómo pudo pensar semejante cosa? Es su familia, y también, no tiene la culpa de nada. Apuesta a que ni siquiera está enterado de las cosas entre Francis y él. No, definitivamente no. Y el silencio regresó, yendo y viniendo por la habitación mientras seguía bebiendo para poder olvidar, hasta que la escena se desvaneció y ante sus ojos sólo quedó la pared lisa de la taberna. El silencio lo llenó otra vez.

Y entonces, pasó por su cabeza una idea como una ráfaga pequeña y diminuta que duró sólo un segundo, sin embargo pudo atraparla de lleno con sus manos y tuvo una pequeña epifanía.

Su "Yo" de ahora no podría hacerle feliz. Necesitaba ser más fuerte. Necesitaba ser más decidido e impulsivo. Y no lograría eso en una noche. ¿O sí? Sí. Sí podría.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro sonrojado del británico y dejó soltar un "hip" por el licor que había tomado hasta ese momento. Aún los sentía cerca, ¡Podía hacer algo! Cualquier cosa. Sabía que si no hacía algo esta misma noche, el sapo barbudo estaría completamente fuera de su alcance.

Y la idea regresó. Más fuerte que antes, impregnada con bríos y una meta que cumplir. De repente no sintió ninguna duda frente a lo que tenía que hacer, y cuándo. Era su amor lo que estaba en juego, lo demás no significaba nada.

Quizás en otra ocasión el pensamiento le había parecido enfermizo y sin escrúpulos. Ahora, ese sentimiento de moralidad parecía tan lejano. ¿Qué? ¿Pensabas que era un caballero? Oh, sí que lo era. Y hasta para eso, mantendría la elegancia.

Los vio hablar desde la distancia, y esperó. Francis se fue, con una sonrisa en su rostro, dejando al canadiense solo.

Arthur se sorprendió de sí mismo cuando se vio justo al lado del canadiense, sorprendiéndole con un "Hello", más alegre que cualquier saludo al que su ex colonia estaba acostumbrado a escuchar de él.

"¿Cómo has estado, Little Matthew?"

Preguntó el inglés con exagerado acento, al fin y al cabo estaba muy pasado de tragos

"I'm f-fine, thanks Arthur. ¿Cómo has estado tú?

Matthew estaba sorprendido por la llegada del mayor, y algo confundido. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera en el mismo lugar que ellos? Simple coincidencia, pensó.

"Ah, verás, estaba algo aburrido y vine aquí a pasar el rato, al igual que ustedes"

Le explicó acercándosele peligrosamente, rompiendo el espacio personal del menor, jalándolo por el brazo y empezando a caminar con él hacia el pasillo, buscando menos gente hasta que encontró un lugar donde no había nadie más que ellos.

"Hmm? Arthur, ¿Qué haces? Debo permanecer allá, Francis fue a buscar unas –"

El de ojos violetas no alcanzó a terminar su oración, ya que fue interrumpido por el golpe seco de la palma del británico sobre la pared, justo al lado de su cabeza. Sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de un odio intenso hacia él. No entendía esto, y se aventuró a preguntar.

"Ah…Este…Arthur… ¿Por qué me miras así? T-tu mirada es muy incómoda"

"Oh, ¿eso te parece, dear?" Los ojos del británico se estrecharon acercando su rostro al del menor, sus palabras conteniendo amenaza – "Lo siento mucho Matthew. Yo ya he elegido mi felicidad, y para ella, tú debes desaparecer. No te preocupes, nadie te recordará de todos modos"

El británico entonces sacó una navaja y la hundió en el corazón del canadiense con mucha fuerza y rapidez, sosteniéndolo en la pared. Matthew lo vio con miedo, sus pupilas se dilataron, y no pudo articular más palabra que un débil susurro que se parecía a "Fran…Cis" Antes de que el brillo de sus ojos se perdiera completamente.

El británico sonrió y lo dejó caer, su mano derecha ahora estaba cubierta de la sangre de su ex colonia, y sonreía como un loco de oreja a oreja. Contuvo su respiración, escuchó el débil gemido del canadiense y la desesperación de sus ojos, la impotencia en su temblorosa mano tratando de alcanzar la del inglés sin éxito, podía oler la impotencia de su alma al no poder defenderse, y al ver esos ojos amatista apagarse por completo, le cerró los párpados con la otra mano en un signo de sentimientos encontrados de respeto y extraña alegría, dejando caer el cuerpo en el suelo del pasillo, donde la gravedad no tuvo compasión con él.

Ahora él sería libre, y podría estar con él. Ahora, sí, Francis sería sólo suyo.

Y entonces, escuchó su voz.

"Mon petit Matieu!" Corrió consternado hacia el cuerpo del canadiense, inerte y en el suelo. Había resbalado por la pared, por lo que se veía sentado y herido en su pecho, sin un rastro de vida ya en él. Francis se volteó a ver a Arthur, con una mirada confundida y acusadora al ver la navaja en su mano derecha.

Arthur levantó la mirada. Sus ojos estaban desorbitados y la sonrisa maniática no se había borrado de su rostro. Se inclinó para acariciar suavemente el cabello del trastornado francés, manchándolo un poco de ese rojo y le susurró, cantando~

_Oh my love, please don't cry. _

_I'll wash my bloody hands and _

_We'll start a new life. _

Fin.

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer :D<p> 


End file.
